Ranger Emissary Red (Red Duel Version)
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|35= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|40= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}"I am the Emissary of all Red Rangers!" Ranger Emissary Red is the embodiment of all the Red Rangers of the long running Power Rangers series and the leader of the Ranger Emissaries. Biography To be added Ranger Forms |-|35 = |-|40 = ;Weapon Recreation Ranger Emissary Red can also recreate any weapon a Red Ranger has handled before. ;Power Rangers Ball To be added ;Power Ranger Link To be added ;Rangers Info Book To be added - Veteran Powers= Being the emissary of every Red Ranger he can transform into any of them at Will. ;Red Rangers - Red Ace Ranger= *'Red Ace Ranger' **Weapons ***'Ace Cannon' - World Japan= *'World Japan' **'World Bat' ***Spear **'World Blaster' - Red Delta Ranger= *'Red Delta Ranger' **'Delta Baton' **'Delta Fist' - Red Sol Ranger= *'Red Solar Ranger' **Weapons ***'Sol Stick' ****Sol Katana **Attacks ***Sol Slash - Atlantis Ruby Ranger= *'Atlantis Ruby Ranger' **Ruby Ribbons - Red Battalion Ranger= Arsenal *Battalion Saber - BiorhythmRed= *'BiorhythmRed' **Weapons ***'Rhythm Sword' ****'Bio-Fire Sword' - Red Blitz Ranger= **Attacks ***'Dragon Blitz' - Red Prism Ranger= **Weapons ***'Prism Sword' - Red Lightning Ranger= **Attacks ***'Lightning Hand' ***'Life Aura' - Live Beast Red= *'Falcon Hunter' **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***Falcon Slash - Racer Red= *'Racer Red' **Combination Attack - Red Supersonic Ranger= **Weapons ***'Supersonic Sword' ***'Supersonic Ball' **Attacks ***'Supersonic Slash' ***'Supersonic Attack' - Red Flight Squad Ranger= *'Red Flight Attack Ranger' **'Bird Blaster' **'Wing Sword' - Red Ranger= ;Arsenal: * Power Sword - Red Squadron Ranger= **Weapons ***'Squadron Rod' ***'Squadron Blades' ***'Dragon Chakram' **Attacks ***'Ki Shoot' - Alien Red= ;Arsenal: * Aquitian Saber - Zeo Red= ;Arsenal: * Zeo V Power Sword]]/Battle Sword ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick - Turbo Red= ;Arsenal: * Turbo Lightning Sword - Space Red= ;Vehicle: * Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Red= ;Arsenal: * Quasar Saber * Trans dagger - Lightspeed Rescue= To be added - Time Force Red= Arsenal *Chrono Morpher *Chrono Saber - Wild Force Red= ;Arsenal: * Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Red= ;Arsenal: * Ninja Sword * Hawk Blaster - Dino Thunder Red= ;Arsenal: * Thundermax Blaster * Tyranno Staff - SPD Red= ;Arsenal: * Delta Blasters - Mystic Red= ;Arsenal: * Magi Staff - Overdrive Red= ;Arsenal: * Drive Lance - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= ;Arsenal: * Tiger Battle Claws * Junglechuks - Ranger Red= ;Arsenal: * Nitro Sword * Street Saber - Samurai Red= ;Arsenal: * Spin Sword * Fire Smasher - Megaforce Red= ;Arsenal: * Power Cards * Mega Blaster * Dragon Sword - Super Megaforce Red= ;Arsenal: * Super Mega Blaster * Super Mega Sword - Chaser Red= Arsenal To be added - Dino Charge Red Ranger = Arsenal *Dino Charge Morpher *T-Rex Smasher - Express 1= Arsenal - Ninja Steel Red= Arsenal To be added - Beast Morpher Red= To be added - Animal Force Red= Arsenal *Animal Morpher *Animal Claw *Eagle Sword - Lion Star Force Ranger= Arsenal *Star Force Morpher *Constellation Blaster *Star Constellation Weapon **Lion Star Sword - Thief Ranger Red= Arsenal *Theft Morpher *Thief Blade - Patrol Officer 1= Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Police Speaker Baton - Red Knight Ranger= Arsenal *Dinoknight Morpher *Dinoknight Sword *Dinosoul Keys **Red Token - Red Solar Ranger= Arsenal *Solarix *Solar Spiral Saber - Red Dragon Ranger= Arsenal *Dragon Blade Morpher - Triassic Rage Red= Arsenal *Triassic Blade - Cretaceous Storm Red= Arsenal *Storm Morpher - Jurassic Surge Red= Arsenal *Jurassic Blaster - }} }} Ranger Keys Ranger Emissary Red Ranger Key is a toy-exclusive Ranger Key. Notes To be added Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers (Red Duel Version) Category:Red Duel